The Mechanoid Invasion Trilogy
The Mechanoid Invasion Book 1 To be added Cover art from the Palladium Books® Reference, copyright 1998 Palladium Books Inc. All rights reserved. Rifts®, Megaverse® and Palladium Books® are registered trademarks of Palladium Books Inc. and Kevin Siembieda. All other titles and names are trademarks of Palladium Books. This book details the inhabitants of Gideon-E, one of four moons orbiting the giant liquid planet Alva. Gideon-E has come under siege by mysterious mechanical assailants, whom they are calling the Mechanoids. Contents and page numbers shown are from the collected Mechanoid Invasion Trilogy sourcebook, and may not reflect the page numbers in the original books. The Mechanoid Invasion begins on page 13 of the Mechanoid Invasion Trilogy sourcebook. Game Rules Pages 15-37 of the Mechanoid Invasion Trilogy sourcebook contain the Game Rules, as well as the O.C.C.s and Psionics that are used in the Mechanoids universe. O.C.C.s The Mechanoid Invasion sourcebook contains the following Occupational Character Classes (O.C.C.s): ; Settler O.C.C.s * The Esper * P.G.V./Pilot Ground Vehicle * P.A.V.M./Pilot Air Vehicle Mechanic * L.B.A. Trooper/Light Battle Armor Division * E.B.A. Trooper/Environmental Battle Armor Division * The Commando Psionics The Mechanoids Invasion Trilogy uses a level-based Psionic system, quite different from the standard system used in other Palladium games. Many of the Psionic abilities are similar to those used in those games, however. The Mechanoid Invasion sourcebook contains the following Psionic powers: ; Level One Psionics * Aura of Truth * Detect Psionics * Hypnotic Suggestion * Meditation/Trance * Object Reading * Presence Sense * Resist Cold * Resist Fatigue * Resist Thirst * See Aura * Sense Good or Evil * Sense Magic ; Level Two Psionics * Bio-regeneration * Commune with Spirits * Death Trance * Empathy * Levitate * Limited Telepathy * Limited Telekinesis * Mind Block * Night Vision * Resist Fire * Resist Hunger * Slow Metabolism * Spontaneous Combustion ; Level Three Psionics * Extended Telepathy * Mental Bolt of Force * Precognition * See the Invisible * Teleport Object * Turn Invisible * Evil Eye Equipment Weapons and Equipment are described on pages 37-46. The following weapons are described in the Mechanoid Invasion sourcebook: ; Weapons * SB-14/Simple Blaster * IB-10/Ion Blaster * LP-10/Laser Lance * LR-20/Laser Rifle * PBR-10/Particle Beam Rifle * PE-6/Plasma Ejector * PE-M8/Multiple Plasma Ejector * SLR-60/Spike Launch Rod ; Explosives * Concentrated Blasting Caps * Shaped Charges ; Experimental Weapons * Fusion Blocks * E.M.B. Ltd/Electromadnetic Borer * M.A.A./Multi-Arm Antagonizer Additional standard equipment is described on page 41. Vehicles are described on pages 41-46. The following vehicles are detailed in the Mechanoid Invasion sourcebook: ; Vehicles * F.G. 90/Flying Gun * Orbital Space Shuttle * HS-180/Hovercraft Scout * MHT-180/Modified Hover Transport * Hover Jet Fighter * The Dreadnought * Rosenstein Land Buggy * MLR-120/Modified Land Rover * HPT-12/Hover Plasma Tank Enemies One of the native Gideon-E species that survives long enough during the invasion to be a threat is the Sand Beetle, which is described on page 47. Potential enemies, and possible player characters, are the Rovers; bands of near-humans who also live on Gideon-E. They are descibed on pages 51-55. The Mechanoids are the real threat to the players, however. The Mechanoids are described on pages 56-66. The following Mechanoids are detailed in the Mechanoid Invasion sourcebook: ; Mechanoids * Wasp * Mantis * Brain * Tunnel Crawler * Skimmer * Runner * Weavel * Brute * Thinman * Runt * Digger ; Mechanoid Bases * Spider Fortress ; Mechanoid Vehicles * Large Transport Vehicle * Small Transport Vehicle Adventure Sections Gideon-E, and the ongoing invasion, are described on pages 46-55. Following the notes on the Mechanoids, some adventure elements are described, including the Tunnels of the Ancients, which can be used to attempt to avoid the Mechanoid invaders. The Tunnels of the Ancients are described on pages 67-70. The Mechanoid Invasion Book 2 The Journey To be added Cover art from the Palladium Books® Reference, copyright 1998 Palladium Books Inc. All rights reserved. Rifts®, Megaverse® and Palladium Books® are registered trademarks of Palladium Books Inc. and Kevin Siembieda. All other titles and names are trademarks of Palladium Books. This book details the evacuation of Gideon-E, in which players escape the planet and stow away on the Mechanoid Mother Ship in order to survive. Contents and page numbers shown are from the collected Mechanoid Invasion Trilogy sourcebook, and may not reflect the page numbers in the original books. The Journey begins on page 71 of the Mechanoid Invasion Trilogy sourcebook. Game Rules Pages 72-73 of the Mechanoid Invasion Trilogy sourcebook contain the Game Rules. An timeline of events leading up to the current time of the adventure, as well as additional storyline elements, are described on page 73-75. Equipment New vehicles are described on pages 75-81. The following vehicles are described in the Journey sourcebook: ; Vehicles * Balrog Destroyer * Tiger I.L.R.M./Intelligent Limited Range Missile * Juggernaut E.B.A./Environmental Battle Armor * Assault Hover Scout * Armor Flying Gun * Ground Armor Missile Launcher * P.E.W.S./Personal Energy Weapon Shield Aliens A new alien, the last of the Ancients, Salen-Dar appears on the Mechanoid Mothership to aid the survivors. He is described on pages 81-83. Salen-Dar possesses a few unique technologies: ; Weapons of the Ancients * Psi-Link Hover Robot * Power Rod * Behemoth Enemies A monsterous enemy lurking on the Mechanoid Mother Ship is the Nadar-Whip. It is described in the Adventure section. Human and Rover mutations have been caused by the Mechanoids, and some can be encountered as well, and are described in the Adventure section. The following Mutants are detailed in the Journey sourcebook: ; Mutants * Energy Sponge * Mech-Pet The Mechanoids are the real threat to the players, however. The Mechanoids are described on pages 84-92. The following Mechanoids are detailed in the Journey sourcebook: ; Mechanoids * Oracle * Overlord * Octoput * Multi-Brain * Exterminator * Tunnel Crawler ; Mechanoid Bases * Black Widow * Bridge Fort ; Mechanoid Vehicles * Runner Hover Pod * Cargo Freighter * Hauler Type 1 * Hauler Type 2 * Hauler Type 3 * Battle Cruiser The Mechanoid Mother Ship is described in the Adventure section, beginning on page 94. Psionics Extending the level-based Psionic system, the Journey sourcebook contains the following Psionic powers: ; Level Four Psionics * Astral Projection * Commune with Animals * Float (air/water) * Fuel Flame * Mind Wipe (forget) * Sense Traps Adventure Sections The escape to the Mechanoid Mother Ship, and what can transpire there, are described on pages 94-126. Rovers (Mechanoids) Rovers and thieves, both as potential enemies and optional players, are described on page 107-108. The alien Zi-o-lex are parasidic energy creatures which are able to exchange strange forms of energy to a host, which provides them with powers which can only be described as Magic! Those who merge with a Zi-o-lex and practice magic are known as Arch-Mages, and are optional player characters. There are four paths of magic described in the Journey sourcebook: ; Mind Spells ; Mind: Level One - Mastery of Self]] * Meditation/Trance * Mind Block * Night Vision * Resist Cold * Resist Fatigue * Resist Thirst * Resist Pain ; Mind: Level Two - Manipulation of Self]] * Bio-regeneration * Levitate * Telekinesis * Suspended Animation ; Mind: Level Three - Commune with Others]] * Empathy * Limited Telepathy * Object Read * Presence Sense ; Mind: Level Four - Mastery of Others]] * Blind Others * Invoke Fear * Invoke Pain * Impose Will ; Mind: Level Five - Manipulation of Others]] * Charm * Hypnosis * Possess Others ; Elemental Spells ; Elemental: Level One - Command Fire]] * Control Temperature * Extinguish Fire * Fuel Flame * Resist Fire * Spontaneous Combustion * Wall of Flame ; Elemental: Level Two - Command Water]] * Float * Freeze Water * Locate Water * Purify Water ; Elemental: Level Three - Command Earth]] * Dust Cloud * Locate/Identify Minerals * Rend Earth ; Elemental: Level Four - Command Air]] * Fly * Purify * Wind Rush ; Elemental: Level Five - The Four Gifts]] * Fire: Torch * Water: Rain * Earth: Petrification * Air: Create Oxygen ; Energy Spells ; Energy: Level One - Mastery of Self]] * Meditation/Trance * Mind Block * Sense Magic * Sense Psionics ; Energy: Level Two - Manipulation of Self]] * Absorb Energy * Bio-regeneration * Reflect Energy * Resist Fire ; Energy: Level Three - Mastery of Energy]] * Absorb Great Energy * Direct Energy * Spontaneous Combustion * Telekinesis ; Energy: Level Four - Manipulation of Energy]] * Create Magnetic Field * Electric Charge * Force Bolt * Force Field ; Energy: Level Five - Mastery of Others]] * Heal Others * Resurrection ; Dimension Spells ; Dimension: Level One - Mastery of Self]] * Bio-regeneration * Empathy * Meditation/Trance * Mind Block ; Dimension: Level Two - Shifting]] * Distortion * Turn Invisible ; Dimension: Level Three - Projection]] * Astral Projection * Limited Teleport * Shadow Meld ; Dimension: Level Four - Bending]] * Warp ; Dimension: Level Five - Co-existence]] * Phase The Mechanoid Invasion Book 3 Homeworld To be added Cover art from the Palladium Books® Reference, copyright 1998 Palladium Books Inc. All rights reserved. Rifts®, Megaverse® and Palladium Books® are registered trademarks of Palladium Books Inc. and Kevin Siembieda. All other titles and names are trademarks of Palladium Books. This book covers the arrival of the Mechanoid Mother Ship to the Mechanoid Homeworld, and the exploration of the survivors there. It also covers more of the universe in which the Mechanoid Invasion Trilogy is set. Contents and page numbers shown are from the collected Mechanoid Invasion Trilogy sourcebook, and may not reflect the page numbers in the original books. Homeworld begins on page 127 of the Mechanoid Invasion Trilogy sourcebook. Game Rules Pages 128-169 of the Mechanoid Invasion Trilogy sourcebook contain the Game Rules, as well as new O.C.C.s, alien races and Psionics that are used in the Mechanoids universe. O.C.C.s The Homeworld sourcebook contains the following Occupational Character Classes (O.C.C.s): ; Settler O.C.C.s * Electrical Engineer * Mechanical Engineer * Pilot * Field Scientist * Light Assault Trooper * Heavy Assault Trooper * Scavenger (Seeker) * Scavenger (Thief) (optional) * Slaver (optional) * Pirate (optional) Alien Races The Homeworld sourcebook contains the following races as optional players: ; Aliens * Borealians * Nigelians * Gendo * Ostrac * Cybormen :* Goliath :* Titans * Phi-Warpers * Humans Psionics The continuing the level-based Psionic system, the Homeworld sourcebook contains the following Psionic powers: ; Level Five Psionics * Basic Force Field * Cause Insanity * Cure Insanity * Dispel Spirits * Extended Telekinesis * Mentally Possess Others * Negate Poison * Water Walk ; Level Six Psionics * Create Illusion with Sound * Heal Others * Mass hypnotic Suggestion * Mind Bond * Psychic Surgery * Resist Vacuum * Teleport Self ; Level Seven Psionics * Generate Personal Aura * Induced Catatonic State * Induced Nightmares * Reoccuring Nightmares * Multiple Phantoms ; Level Eight Psionics * Advanced Trance State * Group Mind Block * Insert Memory * Spontaneous Detonation ; Level Nine Psionics * Alter Personality * Fantasy Experience ; Level Ten Psionics * Death Trap Equipment Weapons and Equipment are described on pages 170-184. The following weapons are described in the Homeworld sourcebook: ; Weapons * 9mm Sub-Machinegun * 9mm Pistol * Laser Lance * I.B.-12/Ion Blaster * L.P.-10/Laser Pistol * Borealian Laser Pistol * S.B.-14/Simple Blaster * Po-tang I.B.-20/Ion Blaster * S.G.-10/Stun Gun * L.R.-10/Laser Rifle * Po-tang L.R.-12/Laser Rifle * L.R.-20/Laser Rifle * G.L.R. "Old Style"/Generator-powered Laser Rifle * Borealian L.R.-18/Laser Rifle * Gendo S.R.-20/Stun Rifle * Po-tang Ion Rifle * P.T.-2/Photon Tube * P.B.R.-10/Particle Beam Rifle * Ostrac P.B.R.-12/Particle Beam Rifle * Po-tang P.B.R.-20/Particle Beam Rifle * P.E.-8/Plasma Ejector * M.P.E.-16/Multiple Plasma Ejector ; Explosives * Plasma Seekers * I.L.R.M./Intelligent Limited Range Missiles * Blasting Caps * Shape Charges * Fusion Blocks Additional standard equipment is described on page 177-179. Spaceships are described on pages 170-176, and vehicles are described on pages 183-184. The following vehicles are detailed in the Homeworld sourcebook: ; Vehicles * Nigelian Armored Hovercraft * Borealian Armored Hovercraft * Nigelian Heavy G.T.V. * Nigelian Dune Buggy * Light Ground Vehicle * Borealian Tractor G.T.V. ; Spaceships * Nigelian Transport Cruiser * Nigelian Tug * Nigelian Elite Shuttle * Nigelian Cargo Shuttle * Nigelian Ore Freighter * Borealian Battle Cruiser * Borealian Fighter * Borealian Assault Cannon * Borealian Cargo Cutter * King Freighter * Borealian Transport Cruiser * Nigelian Fighter * Borealian Scout * Nigelian Scout * Nigelian Assault Cruiser Enemies Mechanoid allies in the Homeworld sourcebook are described on pages 185-190. ; Dionii * The Drone * The Scout * The Warrior Beetle * The Vanguard More Mechanoid information in described on pages 192-208. ; Mechanoids * Digger * Multi-Brain * Brain ; Mechanoid Bases * Mechanoid Base * Mechanoid Defensive Bunker * Mechanoid Observation Tower * Mechanoid Surveillance Mound * Mechanoid Automated Bunker * Mechanoid Shelter ; Mechanoid Vehicles * Runner Hover Pod * Brain Hover Pod ; Mechanoid Computers * Brain Pool * Master Computer * Doomsday Device Adventure Sections The background on the Mechanoids, their Homeworld, the Nigelian Confederacy, the Black Market, and the adventure can be found on pages 146-152, with additional notes in the Mechanoid GM section. The Mechanoids To be added Cover art from the Palladium Books® Reference, copyright 1998 Palladium Books Inc. All rights reserved. Rifts®, Megaverse® and Palladium Books® are registered trademarks of Palladium Books Inc. and Kevin Siembieda. All other titles and names are trademarks of Palladium Books. To be added To be added The Mechanoid Invasion Trilogy The Mechanoid Invasion® Trilogy Collected into one big volume for the first time ever. * The three original mechanoid books - The Mechanoid Invasion, The Journey, and Homeworld! * Great villains, alien races, psionics and more. * Three unique levels of adventure. * A short history concerning the beginning of Palaldium Books and its first RPG, The Mechanoid Invasion. * Conversion notes for using The Mechanoids® in rifts®, Robotech®, and Heroes Unlimited. * A glimpse at Palladium's past and humble beginnings. * Over 200 Pages. * Cat. No 400 – ISBN 157457-021-8 Description from the back cover of the book, cover art from the Palladium Books® Reference, copyright 1998 Palladium Books Inc. All rights reserved. Rifts®, Megaverse® and Palladium Books® are registered trademarks of Palladium Books Inc. and Kevin Siembieda. All other titles and names are trademarks of Palladium Books. This book collects the three original books, Invasion, Journey and Homeworld, into one sourcebook, while correcting any errors and adding conversion notes for using the Mechanoids in other games of the Palladium Megaverse. An introduction section was added on pages 8-12, containing background on Palladium Books and conversion information. A full-sized comic on page 7 shows the Mechanoid fleet approaching Gideon-E. To be added To be added The Mechanoid Invasion Trilogy contains conversion notes on pages 10-12. There are additional weapon and armor conversion notes on page 78. Rifts® Sourcebook 2: The Mechanoids® contains M.D.C. conversions for most of the Mechanoids, their weapons and robots, but does not contain any information about alien species or equipment from the Mechanoids universe. For consistency between settings, I would use the standard Palladium psionic system rather than the level-based system in the Mechanoid Invasion Trilogy. Additionally, since Zi-o-lex are so rare, I would disallow using Mechanoid universe magic users. The upcoming Mechanoids Space RPG will contains all of this information, as well as additional information about the Mechanoids universe and conversion rules for all of the Palladium Megaverse. Category:Non-Rifts Sourcebooks Category:The Mechanoids